


Their Own Version of Normal

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard AU, F/F, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Tags Are Hard, They actually talk for once in their life, They're dealing with a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Lancelot and Guinevere are getting married and for Artoria their wedding is a bittersweet event. Then Morgan shows up and there are a lot of feelings and words exchanged.
Relationships: Guinevere (Fate)/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber, Morgan le Fay & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Their Own Version of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this exists is because one of my friends and I have been on a Fate craze as of late and we can't stop talking about Fate  
> So this is one of the things that came from one of those conversations

Sunset weddings were a pretty romantic and joyous occasion. The soft colors, the music, the bride and the groom, the cheering of the crowd. But then there were those for whom such events were bittersweet. Artoria Pendragon was one of those people.

Anyone else would be happy for their friends getting married. But it’s not so easy when one of those friends is your ex-wife.

Artoria couldn’t deny that both Guinevere and Lancelot looked stunning and incredibly happy, and while she was happy for them there was something about the whole thing that still stung.

But it was fine. A smile is all she needed to put on. Even if the people who knew her well could tell that it wasn’t a true smile, it’s enough to fool the others.

“Champagne ma’am?” Artoria turned to a waiter who smiled at her while holding a serving tray.

“No thank you. I don’t drink.” Artoria waived her hand, the waiter shrugged, gave a small bow and walked away.

She felt warm so she rolled up the sleeves of her suit and looked back at the bride and groom. They were currently smiling while being congratulated by everyone. It was a nice scene she had to admit. She spotted Mordred on the side, he pouted and it didn’t really seem like he wanted to be there but Artoria guessed that Gawain, Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth must have put him up to it.

Guinevere must have caught her starring because she smiled and waved in her direction. Artoria blinked a few times but then smiled and waved back. She was among the first to congratulate them so she decided to step back to allow others to do the same. Or maybe that was just an excuse to get away.

She walked herself over to the garden hoping to clear her head but fate seemed to have other plans as always.

“Well you don’t look like you’re having much fun.” Saber didn’t even look at the source at the voice, she didn’t have to. She just sighed and put her hands in her pockets.

“Why are you here?” Artoria asked even though she didn’t really want an answer.

Morgan laughed and stepped a bit closer, “I wasn’t invited so I decided to invite myself.”

“Like every other witch does in a fairy tale.”

“Doesn’t look like much of happy ending though. Well not for you anyway.” Morgan crossed her arms and glanced at the party then back at Artoria.

Artoria finally looked up at her. She looked elegant as always, although the dark blue dress she was a bit too low cut in Artoria’s opinion.

“Why the hell did you even come here? They hurt you right? Isn’t being here painful?” Morgan frowned. Sometimes she really didn’t understand how her sister thinks.

“And you would know all about hurting people wouldn’t you?” Artoria glared and her posture stiffened.

“All I’m saying is that they betrayed you, and yet you’re here at their wedding, didn’t you love her?”

“I did. And that’s why I’m here. Even if it still hurts, I refuse to destroy someone’s happiness because of my own feelings. That’s the difference between us.” Artoria made her way passed Morgan and sat at the nearby stone bench.

Morgan gritted her teeth but stood her ground, “Oh here it is, go on tell me all about it, how much you're better than me, how better your life is, how happy you are.”

“I'm happy for the people around me, I don't like to see them in pain, I want to know that they're happy and I want to share their happiness not try to steal it away, like you do.”

Morgan turned around quickly and she looked furious, “Don't want to see people in pain? Then where were you when I was forced to marry Lot? You can't possibly tell me you thought I was happy with him, the only day I was happy was the day he died. You don't even know how good you have it: friends, family, people who actually love and care about you for you and not your status or looks. I never got the chance to have what you have. The first time in my life I got to make a choice for myself was when Mordred was conceived. It's really sick and twisted I know. Deceiving you, seducing you, and hiding things from you. But at least that was all me. And I can't let go of that feeling so I just keep chasing it again and again.” Morgan took a deep breath to calm herself down, it wasn’t like her to lose her composure like that, “Anyway I'll leave for now, let you share other people's happiness. Say hay to my kids for me.”

As she was walking away she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around and saw Artoria with a look in her eyes that Morgan couldn’t quite place.

“Your house is still far and it's late right now. Let me drive you home.” Artoria said in a hushed voice.

Morgan flinched away, “So what? Suddenly you care? I can take a cab.”

“I insist, you know how stubborn I am.”

Morgan nodded and they began walking towards the parking lot, Artoria was keeping a distance between them, “I still can’t… stand being close to you for a long period of time. But I should be fine just for the duration of the ride.” Artoria spoke putting her helmet on and giving the other one to Morgan.

Morgan said nothing and put on the helmet. The ride to her apartment building was quiet, but it’s not like she ever expected small talk. What she didn’t expect however was for Artoria to walk her to her door.

“Do you want to come in?” Morgan turned to her as she unlocked the door.

Artoria got a quick flash of worry on her face but she shook her head, “No.”

“Right. I don’t know why I even asked.”

“I’m sorry.” Morgan turned around when she heard Artoria speak, “I know your life wasn’t perfect, I can’t pretend like you haven’t had more than your fair share of troubles. But you… you took advantage of me. I was so vulnerable back then and you…” Artoria looked down at the ground and clenched her fists.

“You were in so much pain and I wanted to take it away from you. I wanted to comfort you.”

“Comfort me? Do you realize how much you messed me up? How long it took me until I finally felt like I could trust someone enough to be intimate with them?” Artoria never looked up from the floor as she spoke.

“I know. I’ll admit that it took me a while to realize how messed up my actions were. You needed real comfort and I took advantage of you because I couldn’t see past my own desires.” Morgan looked away and waited a few moments but Artoria didn’t say anything, she was still looking at the ground.

Morgan stepped closer and moved to cup Artoria’s face but stopped when she remembered her saying that she can’t stand being close to her for long which also meant that she still didn’t like Morgan touching her.

“At the time I really thought I could make you feel better by distracting you with pleasure. I didn’t think about what would happen after, how you feel after. I just lived in that moment.”

Morgan wrapped her arms around herself. For a while no one said anything. Then Artoria started walking away, but it wasn’t as if Morgan expected her to stay.

“You know I think this is the longest we’ve spent alone in over 17 years.” Artoria didn’t turn around as she spoke, “It wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be. However I still can’t bring myself to stay here much longer. Plus there’s the fact that I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving so they might come looking for me.” There was some rare humor in Artoria’s voice that Morgan didn’t hear often.

Morgan chuckled, “Indeed. They would probably think I kidnapped you. I’ll… maybe see you again sometime?”

“Maybe. But not alone. I can’t do that yet.”

“Yet? So there’s hope?” Morgan smirked and winked at her.

Artoria huffed and shook her head, “And here I was thinking we actually had a nice, normal moment for once.”

Morgan laughed at that, “You should have learned by not that there’s never a normal moment with you and I.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Artoria let out a small, barely audible laugh but Morgan caught it. She waved at Artoria who once again started walking away and waived back at her.  


Morgan watched as Artoria drove away on her bike. It’s true they would never be what other people would consider as normal, but maybe it can be their normal. Morgan flirting and teasing and Artoria trying to put up with it all and both of them trying to get trough their days.


End file.
